


A Nun, a Vampire, and a Wild Halloween Night

by OnlyInAutumn



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Halloween Night, Kat POV, Smut, irresponsible teenagers who don't use condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyInAutumn/pseuds/OnlyInAutumn
Summary: Kat's body was firing off at every angle. The walls of concrete that she had built up around her to not get hurt, and the need for control were both slipping through her fingers—well, more accurately, Ethan’s fingers.





	A Nun, a Vampire, and a Wild Halloween Night

**—**

**Kat**

—

“You’re like soaking,” he mumbled against her lips.

Kat’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head forever. It was the first time she had even realized how wet she had gotten from making out, Ethan’s hand swiping along her most sensitive area, confirming that her body was reacting to his.

Kat had tried to turn him away, to be mean and spiteful just for the sake of it. Any other guy would have said _fuck you_ and sauntered off to find someone else that wouldn’t spew mean words at them, but not Ethan. He was persistent, and she would give him that much. And even though she had said what she did, Kat didn’t really mean it, nor did she really want to hurt him. She had felt the prickle of regret run through her as she had watched the change in Ethan’s eyes.

But then they had then changed to something else seconds later as he remained situated between her legs. It had been determination, maybe?

It was working, too, because the more he kissed her, the more she wanted.

More.

More.

_More. _

Her body was firing off at every angle. The walls of concrete that she had built up around her to not get hurt, and the need for control were both slipping through her fingers—well, more accurately, Ethan’s fingers.

There was this new ache inside of her that needed to be satisfied, that she knew only could be solved by one thing. But before she could say anything, about how much she wanted Ethan’s cock inside of her, virgin or not, he was down on his knees with his tongue against her clit. Her head banged up against the mirror behind her, back arching upward into him.

Wow.

Just, _wow_.

She might have been pulling too tight at his scalp, but it felt so fucking good that she kept her fingers grasping at locks of light brown. His hand was wrapped around her thigh, right where the satin strap of her garter was, keeping them both steady as she sensed that cloud-like feeling start to take her over.

“Oh,” she whispered, barely getting the small expression out, feeling like her throat was constricting.

Regardless, she was still smiling just as Ethan made a moaning sound, which vibrated against her. His hand reached out and grabbed her waist, almost like he knew that she was on the edge from how he was making her whimper.

It was too much, too quick.

Euphoria flooded her, toes curling up in her boots, nails digging at Ethan.

Double wow.

He was a little smug looking just as he pulled away and stood up, but she allowed it, because _damn_, who knew he was so talented. What a fucking surprise.

_Say something_, she tried to remind herself, wanting her brain to catch up to the present. _Anything._

Ethan pressed his lips against her once more, face all smeared with her red lipstick and black liner that must have covered her face too—and her pussy.

Whatever.

She should have bought the all-day stay kind, but live and learn.

“Ethan,” she finally said, a soft moan against his lips.

She felt him smile against her. “Kat?” he replied, pulling away, hands sliding from her thighs down to her knees, where they stayed in place.

She wanted to ask him where he learned to do that to a woman—and how confidently he had gone about it after she had tried to deter him away. Still, she remained silent, warped into a daze following her intense orgasm.

Even in dim light, she could see that Ethan’s eyes were nearly all black with lust, and the more she shared his gaze, the more she realized how genuine he had been with her about liking her.

“Let me know if anything changes.”

His voice was low, deeper than it typically was. Kat’s mouth popped open. The translation was _let me know if you ever change your mind about fucking virgins, because I just rocked your world._

He went to pull away entirely, turning towards the door to leave her there with only her thoughts and legs that felt like jelly, but Kat’s hand flared out, grabbing his arm. He looked surprised by the action, but she gave him no time to question anything.

She reeled him in back in between her spread legs. “I want you,” she finally allowed herself to admit.

Kat’s hands started to rush, yanking off his outer jacket, hearing it fall to the floor, forgotten about. She eased herself off of the countertop, purposefully brushing up against him fully as she did so, leg feeling the bulge strained against his pants.

She pushed him back into the wall behind them, her hand sinking below the waistband of his pants as she forced her mouth onto his again. It was unfair how much she was craving him, the feeling taking control of her easily. When his hand fell to her backside, lips moving to her neck to nip and suck, her eyes travelled over to the king sized bed that was neatly made, several decorative pillows on the deep gold sheets.

With her hands grabbing up the material of his shirt, she forced him into walking backwards until they were just at the edge of the bed, the pair nearly tripping twice. She tore off the shirt, and once gone, her hand connected with his chest, sending him backwards onto the bed where he fell, catching himself with his elbows to prop himself up.

She hesitated for only a moment.

Right.

How was she going to do this?

She was wearing lingerie underneath her nun costume—of course, because what else would complete the look? But it was not just any lingerie, it was the kind that had too many clips that she couldn’t remember how to even get it all off. It would take too long and Ethan wouldn’t have a clue about removing it either, so she settled for releasing the garter instead, opting to keep the costume on.

Very classy, she knew.

The thought of needing a condom pierced her mind, but as quickly as it had arrived, she shook it from her thoughts. She had a few with her, but it was with her purse downstairs, and she was sure as hell certain that Ethan had not brought one with him. Her eyes scanned the room, thinking about whoever lived there and where they would stash protection.

Long story short, she had been tested since her last _adventure _and was all clear. No STDs or anything to worry about in that department.

Hell, she would roll the dice.

Ethan moved backwards as soon as her knee pressed down onto the mattress, then the second on the other side of his leg. Kat’s fingers pulled at his pants as Ethan watched as she undid them. She looped her fingers underneath the pants and the boxers he wore, yanked once, then twice, and got them down a little below mid-thigh.

Now, listen.

It’s not like she had seen _a lot_ of dicks in person or even in any other form—even though the person she had been trying to be would like to give off that idea—but, she reckoned with all the stories she had heard, she would be able to identify a good looking dick from one that you would be afraid to even look at.

Thankfully, Ethan fell into the good looking category, and was well groomed—a rarity.

Kat released her grip on the material of his pants, making contact with Ethan’s eyes. He was watching her closely, studying her face as she eyed him up, trying to figure out what she was thinking of his body. There was a brief moment where she wondered if he was nervous, but she was going to be doing all the work. All he needed to do was lay there, relax, and enjoy what she gave him.

When she smirked at him and added a wink, it looked like he released a breath that he had been holding in.

Kat’s knees moved forward up the bed, so that she hovered over him. She bent to kiss him, that time less rushed and more tender than before. His hands travelled up her thighs and beyond the material of the black costume, thumbs rubbing back and forth on her skin in a way that made her feel electric. She pulled away from the kiss, hiking the costume up further around her hips, before she settled softly onto his groin.

Ethan’s mouth fell open as he shifted underneath her, his hard member running along the inner part of her thigh.

“I want you so bad,” he muttered, eyes slanted halfway open, tongue flashing out to lick his bottom lip, jaw then going tense.

A strained sound trickled out from her, but no words followed.

She wanted him too—_so _badly and _so_ desperately.

Kat was getting antsy and impatient. She was still slick with want, so when she reached between them and took his hard cock in her hand, guiding it right to her entrance, he slipped into her easily. Ethan’s head dropped back onto the bed, the sheets crinkling up around him from the weight, her name on his lips as she slid all the way down onto him until her filled her.

_Holy shit_.

It had never felt like that before.

Kat placed one hand down onto Ethan’s abdomen as soon his hands took a firm grip on her hips. It dawned on her that she had never been in that position before—the famous cowgirl position. It felt nice, she had to admit. She felt powerful, Ethan below her, at her mercy as she moved them. And from the noises he was making, he was in heaven and she was the one putting him there.

The room was whirling—and that part was probably the alcohol—but there was also this glowing feeling that she had. Her head rolled backwards so she faced the ceiling as her hips moved faster. _This boy_, this annoying boy that kept bothering her and coming back, she just wanted to fuck all night, and in every which way possible. A part of her thought that he was too good for her, but the other part that was starting to nag at her feelings said that she wanted to keep him all to herself.

_Mine._

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but however long or short it had been, Kat had gotten to a place where she had a good rhythm going, bouncing herself up and down onto Ethan. She peeled the black and white veil off her head, tossing it to the side, her hair tousled underneath, but it made her feel more like herself. Practically without even realizing it, her hands had gone right overtop of Ethan’s at her hips.

“_Kat_,” Ethan groaned, breathless. “Kat—I…I’m—”

“It’s okay,” was all she said.

And it was.

Her eyes were curiously wide as she watched Ethan’s face scrunch up with pleasure, chest heaving, his fingers digging into her hips, moaning as she continued to ride him as he climaxed.

She smiled in success.

Kat stilled over him, his cock still hard and deep inside of her when she hunched over to kiss him one last time before she removed him from her. She laid down next to him on his left, filled with his come, feeling the stickiness on her thighs.

It was reckless of her.

Totally irresponsible and stupid.

She knew better, but maybe she could just chalk it up to the mystery of Halloween night, and deal with it all the next morning when she would be walking into the pharmacy to grab a Plan B pill. Surely, she would not be the only girl there post-Halloween party filled with booze and sexual energy.

It was not at all how she thought the night was going to go—taking Ethan’s virginity in a nun costume after he ate her out in a random bedroom while the party went on downstairs.

Talk about divergence.

Her head rolled to the side to catch a glimpse of Ethan staring at the ceiling as he slowly pulled his pants back on.

“Talk about a Halloween to remember,” she found herself saying out loud.

There was a moment of silence before Ethan started to laugh. It filled the room, and she joined in until they found a comfortable silence again, Ethan’s hand having snaked down and grabbed hers in the process.

“I know this is bad timing, but you’ve been very confusing.”

“Sorry,” she apologized, suddenly feeling the weight of her mistakes crashing down.

It was true.

She was giving off mixed signals ever since the carnival. But, she _did_ like him, all things said and done.

“Where does this leave us?” he asked, hesitantly.

A question that she dreaded, because she didn’t know how to answer it.

Kat bit at her lip as she tried to think it through, feeling lost in a sea of emotions that she had repeatedly tried to drown out in the past weeks and months.

Ethan sat up. “Kat?”

She shut her eyes. “Just lay here with me, okay?”

He obliged, and she rolled to her side, arm stretching out over his chest, face nuzzling into his shoulder. It was enough for the both of them, for now. They would figure the rest out later.

**Author's Note:**

> Can these two just tear off their clothes already. I mean, come on! The chemistry is too good. This short story flooded out of me yesterday as I waited for the next episode, so here's to hoping we get some good Kat and Ethan scenes in the finale (because I need more content to write about!)


End file.
